The Glicker Family
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Wednesday Addams and Joel Glicker are in love. But, the Glicker family hates the Addams Family. Will that tear them apart?   Story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Glicker Family

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I do not own the Addams Family. Everything in this story is completely fictional. I don't make money from this in any way shape or form.

Synopsis: Wednesday Addams and Joel Glicker are in love. But, the Glicker family hates the Addams Family. Will that tear them apart?

Pairing: Joel/Wednesday (main)

Rating: PG-13

Notes - All Hebrew words are italicized and defined.

Hebrew Translation - _Ema_ - mother, _Savta_ - grandmother

* * *

><p>"<em>Ema<em>, think about this," Mrs. Mary Glicker said, trying to convince her mother-in-law that she was making a mistake.

"Mary, stop this now. Joel seems perfectly happy with this girl and I want to meet her. If things continue this way then she will eventually be my granddaughter," Naomi Glicker said.

Mary sighed, knowing that once Naomi made up her mind it was final. "Ok, Ema. You can meet her. I'll tell Joel."

"Good. I will see you on Monday morning. Good-bye," Naomi said.

"Good-bye."

Mary hung up the phone and sighed. "Joel!" she yelled.

Sixteen year old Joel Glicker ran down the stairs at the call of his mother. He had changed a lot since the first time Mary had seen he and Wednesday together. Now he was tall, almost six feet, and had slight muscles from joining the wrestling team at school. He had thick black hair that was cute short and dark brown eyes. He wore contacts now, saving him from wearing glasses.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Invite Wednesday over for dinner on Thursday. Nothing too fancy. Savta wants to meet her."

Joel looked at her strangely. "You're actually allowing Wednesday into the house?" Ever since he and Wednesday had been dating, which was going on two years now, she had never once been allowed to step one foot in the Glicker house.

"Well, I don't have much choice, do I? It won't be a regular thing, trust me."

Joel nodded and headed back upstairs, excited to tell his girlfriend that they would actually get to have a dinner together that didn't involve him being scared of the food in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Wednesday Addams asked, picking up her cell phone after the second ring.<p>

"Wednesday, I have great news!" Joel said, his voice holding an edge of excitement that Wednesday hardly heard.

She flopped down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. "What is it?" she asked.

"My mom wants you to come to dinner on Monday. My grandmother wants to meet you," Joel explained.

Wednesday made a confused face that she knew Joel couldn't see. "Wait. Your family hates me," she said.

"No. My mother and father hate you. My sisters think you're interesting, I love you, and my grandma can make up her mind after Monday."

"Well that makes me feel ten times better about this arrangement," Wednesday said.

"So, I'll pick you up around four-ish on Monday?" Joel asked.

"Four-ish sounds good. I'll talk to you later," Wednesday said.

"Talk to you later," Joel said.

Wednesday hung up and went over to her Vanity to look in the mirror. She had changed as well. She had long black hair that fell down her back in loose natural curls. Her dark eyes stood out with an almond shape she had gotten from her mother. She was short, only 5'2", and slightly curvy. She wasn't fat by any means, but she wasn't normal for her height either. Her stomach was flat but her hips were wide and her chest was slightly large for her frame. Mrs. Glicker loved to say that she was chubby behind her back and Wednesday loved to say that she was bitch. It was a win win.

Wednesday sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear, walking to her door in search of her mother, who would know exactly what she should wear and say. She found Morticia in the library, happily laying on the couch and reading a book of sorrow and tragedy.

"Mother, I had a dilema," Wednesday said.

Morticia looked at her and set her book down slowly, sitting up so her daughter could sit next to her. Wednesday went over and sat down and sighed.

"What's bothering you?" Morticia asked in her soft, understanding voice.

"Joels mother invited me to dinner on Monday to meet his grandmother," Wednesday explained.

"And how is that a dilema?"

"Well, his parents hate me."

Morticia nodded. "A common side affect of being an Addams. But Joel adores you. I'm sure his grandmother will as well. But, to air on the side of caution, maybe you should wear something cheary."

"Mother, you've seen how I dress now. I do have a couple things of color," Wednesday said.

"Yes, I've seen. It made me happy and nauseated at the same time. But, you always look lovely."

Wednesday smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, go try on some outfits, I'll tell you which would be best."

Wednesday nodded and headed out of the library and towards her room. With her mothers help she was guaranteed not to fail.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

http:/ poly vore .com /wednesdays_ outfit/ set?id= 38533 587 (remove spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

Notes - All Hebrew words are italicized and defined.

Hebrew Translation - _Ema _- mother, _Savta _- grandmother, _Neched_- grandson

* * *

><p>Joel parked his car in front of the Addams family mansion and took a deep breath. He was in nice jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was chilly out, since it was October, and would get chiller the later the night got so he had a nice jacket in the back seat. His mother insisted that he dress nicely for his grandmother.<p>

Joel got out and walked to the door, ringing the bell, which was more of a gong, and waiting for Lurch to come and let him in. Sure enough the tall man grunted for him to enter once the door was open and Joel went to family room to wait for Wednesday. Mr. Addams was sitting on the couch, flipping through a rather old looking photo album when Joel entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Addams," he greeted, taking a seat on the couch that was opposite from the chair that Gomez was sitting in.

"Hello, Joel. I heard your grandmother is visiting," Gomez said, attempting conversation.

"Yes, sir. She's here for a week and couldn't wait to meet Wednesday."

Gomez nodded and turned another page. "Hopefully she'll be warmer to my daughter than your parents have been."

"I'm sorry they're like that, Mr. Addams. I've tried numerous times to get them to change their views but they're extremely hard headed," Joel said.

"I understand. That often happens with our family. But, as long as you treat Wednesday right then everything is fine. And I haven't heard any complaints from her so you're doing a fine job. Wednesday isn't shy with her feeling towards people. Neither is her mother."

Joel was about to answer when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and his jaw dropped when he saw Wednesday. Her hair was doing and pulled back in a messy half pony tail, her make-up done beautifully with full red lips. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt with bow-type design on the right shoulder, dark wash jeans and silver boots that went to her mid-calf. She had on her promise ring that Joel had gotten for her on their first anniversary, a silver singer that twirled into a heart, and an owl necklace that Joel had never seen before. She was carrying a black purse that looked new, but probably wasn't. Wednesday loved purses and had a collect of them in her room.

"You should probably close your mouth. You'll attract flies," Wednesday said, smiling slightly at his reaction.

"You look nice, darling," Gomez said, looking up at his daughter.

"Thank you, daddy. Are you ready, Joel?" she asked.

Joel cleared his throat and stood up. "Yes, I am. Do you have everything you'll need?"

Wednesday nodded. "I'll be back later on, daddy."

"Call when you know what time," Gomez said in his father voice.

"I will," Wednesday said.

Wednesday was the first to move for the door, since Joel was semi-glued to his spot on the floor. He quickly followed, closing the door and unlocking his car.

"So, is your grandmother nice?" Wednesday asked, looking over her shoulder, her hand on the car door.

Joel shrugged. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Mary, why are you letting Becky dress the way she does? That dress is too short and you know it," Naomi said to her already frustrated daughter-in-law.<p>

"Becky dresses how she dresses. I tell her not to but she doesn't listen," Mary said.

Naomi shook her head and took her glass of wine out into the living room to sit with her son. She smiled when she noticed that Joel was back, although he was barely in the door.

"_Neched_, you got back so quickly," Naomi said.

Joel smiled, holding the door open for Wednesday.

"Good traffic, _Savta_," Joel answered.

Naomi walked over and stopped in front of Wednesday, who smiled politely at her. Naomi smiled back and wrapped Wednesday in a hug. Wednesday tensed up slightly but returned the hug. Naomi let go and left her hands on Wednesday's shoulders.

"Mary is wrong. You're not fat. You're too skinny for your own good!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Glicker," Wednesday said.

Naomi nodded her head approving at Joel and left to retrieve her glass of wine. Joel moved so that he was standing next to Wednesday and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"She likes you. But, she's going to pile your plate with food," he said.

"Lovely."

* * *

><p>Dinner was Matzah Ball Soup and Naomi provided Wednesday with the largest bowl. She also gave her a rather large glass of red wine. Wednesday hadn't touched it... yet. She was pretty sure it would be gone after another hour with Joel's mother.<p>

"Mom, please. It's a big night!" Becky said, looking her mother. Wednesday was sitting in between Becky and Joel and carefully playing with the Matzah ball in her soup.

"I don't care how big of a night it is. You're not inviting Mark!" Mary said. Mark was Becky's boyfriend of the last two months.

"It's my induction to the National Honor Society. Please, mom."

Naomi sipped her wine. "You should let him come, Mary."

Mary clutched her spoon tightly. "Oh, should I? Because I don't think I should. And, since I'm her mother. I'm pretty sure I have the last say in the matter."

"Why are you being so unreasonable?" Noami asked.

"Because I have a woman trying to tell me how to raise my children! First you make me invite that _girl_," Mary pointed at Wednesday. "And now you're telling me how to raise my daughter. Please, Naomi. For once in your life do us all a favor and shut up!"

There was silence at the table. Wednesday took a rather large sip from her glass of wine and set it down just in time for a roll of bread to fly across the table. It hit Mary on her forehead and Naomi looked rather pleased with herself.

"You bitch!" Mary yelled, tossing her wine at Naomi and managing to splash it all over Wednesday and David Glicker, her husband. Wednesday sat there, eyes closed and grabbed her napkin off her lap, blotting at the wine on her face.

"Stop it! Everyone stop it! Now Wednesday thinks our family is crazy! Hell, she already thinks we all hate her thanks to you, Mary!" David yelled.

Wednesday opened her eyes and looked at David. She looked over at Joel, who looked horrified and slightly amused by everything. Mary pushed away her chair and stormed away from the table. Naomi sat back in her chair and sipped at her wine again. Becky continued eating her soup and David looked at Wednesday.

"I'm sorry for that," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Wednesday said.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
